Large commercial buildings often utilize many complex environmental control systems such as, for example, heating, cooling, ventilation and lighting systems as well as devices utilized to control humidity and air purity. These devices may be at least partially integrated into an HVAC system—a system that combines heating, cooling and ventilation—. In other instances, separate systems may provide each of these functions. Such buildings also often require more than one of the afore-mentioned devices to service the entire premises. In addition, desired environments provided by heating, cooling, ventilation, air purity, and lighting devices may vary in accordance with time of day, area of the building concerned, and whether or not the area is occupied at any given time.
Modern HVAC systems providing the aforementioned functions, as well as individual devices providing any one function, require complicated controls to provide desired environments throughout a building. In addition, such devices require both periodic maintenance (e.g. filters, lubrication) to maximize equipment life, as well as service in the event of device failures. Modern BAS (building automation systems) comprise well known electronic devices utilized to perform the aforementioned control of building devices as well as to provide alerts when building devices, monitored by such systems, require service. Such devices typically include a BAS controller, also commonly known as a master panel, which is programmed with software allowing such devices to provide efficient and cost effective building climate control by, for example, providing accurate set point activation and deactivation of HVAC and/or independent building heating, cooling, ventilation, and lighting devices. Such systems, although utilizing software to control building environmental conditions, also typically include adaptive demand-side control allowing variation from programmed parameters when desired. In addition, modern building automation systems provide detailed alert codes for each and every condition detected such as, for example, the need for monitored device maintenance, repair and failure. Such alerts are typically provided to “front end” computers monitored by onsite BAS/HVAC technicians. BAS technicians monitor such systems for the afore-mentioned alerts, as well as to modify software algorithms so as to improve energy management.
Although the aforementioned building automation systems may be highly useful and efficient for large commercial buildings, such systems are not practical for smaller buildings or private homes. The cost of onsite monitoring of front end computers by a BAS technician employed to provide such services is often too costly for such smaller premises.
Remote monitoring of building automation systems by a central monitoring service would also be costly. Present BAS technology would require such monitoring services to employ BAS technicians to monitor such systems 24 hours a day even when their expertise, in regard to codes requiring immediate expert intervention and/or decisions, would not be required.
More specifically, each BAS system is programmed to detect an entire range of conditions of monitored and controlled equipment. Each condition detected by the BAS is represented by a unique trouble code. A central BAS center would receive all of the complex and varying codes generated by different makes and models of BAS controllers. The codes received would vary in accordance with the make and model of BAS reporting the alert as well as the nature of the event which had occurred. Codes, requiring the prompt intervention of a BAS technician, as well as routine BAS data would both require that such centers employ costly BAS technicians to interpret the nature of such codes. In addition, the amount of data included in such complex alerts requires broadband transmission—whether transmitted to a front end computer or a remote monitoring center—. Therefore, remote monitoring centers would require connection directly into a primary building network to receive the code stream. Thus, central monitoring of existing building automation systems would still not provide substantial, if any, reduction in the cost of operating such systems.
Smaller commercial building and homes can, and often do utilize security systems which are monitored by an offsite security monitoring center. Such systems typically include a security controller which monitor and are in electronic communication with, for example, security sensors (such as motion, window and door switches), and fire sensors. Such security controllers are often configured for communication with a panic switch (often being a remote transmitter utilized to transmit a health or security alert). When any of the afore-mentioned sensors or switches are activated, a signal is sent via hard wire or wireless means to the security controller. The security controller receives the signal and then transmits the alarm, via a communications board within the controller, to a security monitoring center. Such transmission is most often accomplished via a telephone modem and an ordinary telephone line.
The alarm transmitted by the security controller to the security monitoring center includes the location of the premises transmitting the alarm. In addition, many such systems transmit the type of alarm being sent (e.g. security, fire, panic). Such systems provide such differentiation in alarm by assigning different sensor addresses and/or codes to each type of sensor and then transmitting such address and/or code information to the monitoring center.
Security monitoring centers are staffed with individuals, who, upon receipt of any of the afore-mentioned security, safety or panic (also referred to as “life”) alarms, place a call to the reporting premises to verify the alarm (obviate the occurrence of a false alarm) and, when indicated, also call fire, police or medical personnel to alert them of the related situation. Although such security personnel are sufficiently trained to respond to such fire/life/safety alarms via telephone calls, they certainly do not have the advanced technical training required of BAS technicians who must not only understand the function and maintenance complicated building systems and devices but also be able to comprehend BAS codes. BAS technicians receive specialized training enabling such personnel to analyze, diagnose and respond to complicated BAS data, alter BAS software algorithms, and otherwise make expert decisions regarding the efficient and cost effective management of highly complex building environmental systems.